Qui?
by Mlanie
Summary: Comment une adolescente de 16 ans peut faire le bon choix???
1. Mon coeur a deux directions

Rorie et Lorelai se dirigèrent comme à chaque matin chez Luke pour prendre deux brioches et deux cafés. En entrant dans le restaurant, Rorie remarquât que c'était Jess qui était derrière le comptoir aujourd'hui.   
  
" -Maman, dit Rorie, je ne peux pas manger ici. Jeeee...hum...ne me sens pas très bien.  
  
-Mais qu'y-a-t-il? Est-ce les vapeurs toxiques du restaurant de Luke qui te mettent dans cet état?, ironisa Lorelai.  
  
-Mais non, mais..., essaya de dire Rorie.  
  
-Ah! Je sais, c'est le Bonhomme sept heure qui te fait cet effet, ou bien le Bonhomme carnaval, ou bien Youppi...   
  
À cet instant, le regard de Jess croisa celui de Rorie et cette dernière baissa la tête.  
  
-Oh! D'accord, je comprends, souffla Lorelai. C'est le neveu de Luke qui te met sans dessus dessous. Toi et Dean, comment ça se passe?  
  
-Je ne veux pas aborder le sujet de mes amours, coupa Rorie, et de toute façon, je vais être en retard à Chilton. "  
  
Après avoir quittée Rorie, Lorelai se dirigea au resto avec la ferme intention de parler à Jess, ou au pire à Luke. Ce fut Luke qu'elle trouva et elle décida d'aller s'asseoir au comptoir. Elle lui demanda comment il allait et comment allait Jess. Luke lui répondit que Jess était bizarre ces derniers temps et qu'il ne sortait plus le soir. Lorelai venait de comprendre ce que Luke ne comprenait pas. Elle commanda un café et partit.  
  
Après sa journée de cours, Rorie prit sa Jeep et partit en direction de son patelin. À une intersection, elle croisa Dean, le salua et se dépêcha d'aller chez elle. Sa mère y était et l'y attendait. Rorie ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil et se rua dan sa chambre.   
  
Plus tard, Rorie rejoignit Lorelai dans le salon et se lova dans les bras de sa mère.  
  
" - Maman, je suis toute mélangée! J'aime encore Dean, mais Jess me tracasse!!! Il m'attire énormément, beaucoup plus que Dean...  
  
-Toi seule peut prendre une décision concernant tes amours. Je ne veux pas te conseiller, surtout pas t'influencer. Choisi le bon mec, TON mec, celui à qui tu rêves. Mais, attention, il ne faut pas que tu laisses de faux espoirs à l'autre, donc...  
  
-C'est un choix très difficile...  
  
-Je suis sûre que tu feras le bon! " 


	2. Mon choix

Maintenant que Rory a l'appui de sa mère, elle se sent mieux, mais est autant mélangée. Comment faire le bon choix? Il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose qu'elle aurait du faire plus tôt : appeler Lane. Mais cette dernière n'est pas revenue de son voyage de Coré ce qui inquiète Rory. Mais bon, elle se dit qu'elle doit régler son dilemme avant de s'attaquer à d'autres problèmes. Alors, comment savoir qui est le bon mec? Rory décide de suivre son instinct et son cœur. Elle appelle donc Dean et ils se donnent rendez-vous au parc.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant qu'elle est assise sur un banc et qu'elle attend, Rory aperçoit la silhouette de Dean qui s'approche du parc.   
  
  
  
" -Salut Dean!, décida de dire Rory sur un ton désinvolte, Comment vas-tu?  
  
-Je vais très bien, merci et toi?, dit Dean qui se demandait pourquoi la voix de Rory tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle lui parlait.  
  
-Oh, je vais bien, d'une certaine façon...  
  
-Rory, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
  
-Alors, comment va ta sœur?  
  
-Rory! Je...hum...je veux te dire que...Et bien que...je quitte la ville et je ne reviendrais pas.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Écoute Dean, j'ai quelque chose de très difficile à te dire, moi aussi. Hum, je désire terminer notre relation. Tu as été quelqu'un de formidable, et j'ai passé des bons moments avec toi. "  
  
Rory lui donna un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla. Dean, quant à lui, se sentait mieux maintenant. Il pouvait quitter la ville sans larme et pleur. Il décida quand même d'écrire à Rory de temps en temps.  
  
" Ce fut moins difficile que je ne le pensais ", se dit Rory. Elle décida d'aller voir tout de suite Jess pour lui exprimer son amour. Elle espérait que ce sentiment soit réciproque. C'était son mec qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.  
  
" -Hey Rory!, s'exclama Jess. Je t'offre un café?  
  
-Non, merci, c'est gentil, mais il faut que je te parle.  
  
-D'accord, assis-toi alors, répondit gentiment Jess.   
  
-Jess, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : je t'aime.  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime. "  
  
  
  
Rory n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jess l'aimait!! Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et lui offrit ses lèvres. Jess s'approcha également de Rory et goûta ces lèvres amoureusement.   
  
Fin 


End file.
